leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Drop (move)
Sky Drop (Japanese: フリーフォール Freefall) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation V. It has been TM58 since Generation V. Effect Generation V On the turn it is selected, Sky Drop brings the target to the air. While in the air, the target cannot act. While in the air, both the user and the target avoid any move targeted at them (except , , , , , or ). The next turn, the target is thrown down and receives damage. Sky Drop does no damage to Pokémon, but it will still pick them up (making them unable to move) on its first turn. Sky Drop can target non-adjacent Pokémon in Triple Battles. Sky Drop can target allies, but will fail when attempting to perform the move on them. The Ability or a previously used or can still allow moves to hit Pokémon that are in the air. Sky Drop will fail if the target is behind a , or if used on a target that is already semi-invulnerable due to moves such as , , or another Sky Drop. Sky Drop cannot be used while is in effect. If Gravity is used during the semi-invulnerable turn of Sky Drop, the move will be cancelled. In Generation V only, due to a glitch, if Gravity is used while two Pokémon are in the semi-invulnerable state of Sky Drop, Gravity will bring the user of Sky Drop down, but the target of Sky Drop will be stuck unable to move in the semi-invulnerable state, until the effect of Gravity ends, the user of Sky Drop switches out or is knocked out, or the Pokémon affected by Sky Drop is knocked out. This can only occur in Double and Triple Battles. If a Pokémon locked into a is brought up with Sky Drop, the Pokémon will discontinue using the move when freed; if the move the user upon completion, that will occur now. and can guard against the initial use of the move, but the affected Pokémon cannot use any moves (including Protect) while in the air. Sky Drop is unaffected by the Power Herb. Sky Drop is not redirected by the effects of or . If a Pokémon that is the center of attention (due to Follow Me or Rage Powder) is taken into the air by Sky Drop, it will no longer draw moves. In a Rotation Battle, if the target Pokémon is rotated out on the second turn of Sky Drop, the Pokémon will be dropped into their new rotated position and take no damage, while the rotated in Pokémon still gets to attack. Generation VI onward Targets weighing 440.9 lbs. (200 kg) or more (after applying effects such as and the Float Stone) cannot be lifted by Sky Drop, causing the move to fail. If is used during the semi-invulnerable turn of Sky Drop, the move will be cancelled and both Pokémon will be brought down. Both the user and the target can now be hit by during the semi-invulnerable turn of Sky Drop. The Abilities and will not trigger if the Pokémon is brought below half HP during the semi-invulnerable turn of Sky Drop. Sky Drop can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Glitches In , a glitch in Double and Triple Battles can cause a Pokémon to become stuck in the semi-invulnerable state when Sky Drop is used. The glitch is activated when is used while two Pokémon are in the semi-invulnerable state after the use of Sky Drop. Gravity will bring the user of Sky Drop down while the target will be stuck in the semi-invulnerable state, unable to move until it is knocked out or hit with one of the moves listed above. Because of the glitch, Sky Drop was banned in Generation V Wi-Fi Random Matches starting November 10, 2010 and all subsequent official tournaments. In , a glitch can cause a Pokémon to become stuck in an "undead" invulnerable state when Sky Drop is used. The glitch is activated when Sky Drop is used on a Pokémon using . Spiky Shield will damage the Pokémon using Sky Drop, but the game does not recognize the move. This makes the attacking Pokémon reach 0 HP and completely skip its turn and all moves used against this glitched Pokémon fail. Description |The user takes the target into the sky, then drops it during the next turn. The target cannot attack while in the sky. The user hurls the target into the air, then drops it on the second turn. The target cannot attack while in the air. }} |The user takes the target into the sky, then drops it during the next turn. The target cannot attack while in the sky.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By TM }} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=36 |acc=100% |eff=The user carries the target into the air, and both the user and target remain invulnerable for one turn. The targeted Pokémon will receive damage at the start of the user's next turn. The user cannot move again that turn. |users= }} Description |The user takes the target into the sky, then drops it during the next turn. The target cannot attack while in the sky.}} |You take the enemy into the sky, then drop it during the next turn. You evade items or moves while you're in the air.}} |You'll get the Sky Drop status condition. You'll lift the enemy into the sky and then drop it during the next turn, causing damage to it. You'll evade items and moves while you're in the air.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Trivia * Sky Drop is the only move in Generation VI which causes an opponent's Pokémon to become fully immobile while in use. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自由落體 '' |zh_cmn=自由落體 / 自由落体 |fr=Chute Libre |de=Freier Fall |es=Caída Libre |pt=Queda Livre |it=Cadutalibera |ko=프리폴 Free Fall |vi=Rơi Tự Do}} Category:Moves with a semi-invulnerable turn Category:Moves with a charging turn Category:Moves affected by weight de:Freier Fall es:Caída libre fr:Chute Libre it:Cadutalibera ja:フリーフォール zh:自由落体（招式）